1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a touch-sensitive wireless device though which a user, in combination with an on screen display, may remotely control a programmable multimedia controller or other system.
2. Background Information
A now decades long expansion in the number and types of consumer electronic devices has generated pervasive use of radiofrequency (RF) and infrared (IR) remote controls. Originally developed for television, remote controls now accompany essentially every CD player, DVD player, audio receiver, TV, home theatre, camcorder and portable radio. To simply play a DVD and watch a movie on a TV, it may be necessary to operate three different remote controls in order to turn on and properly set the TV, DVD player and home theatre system for the performance.
One conventional approach to eliminating or reducing the number of physical remote controls is the so-called universal remote control. In general, a universal remote control works by “learning” the RF or IR signals to which various devices respond. Once the signals are learned and retained in memory, the universal remote control may control multiple devices.
Universal remote controls, however, present certain disadvantages beginning with a dizzying array of physical buttons, perhaps dozens, which are often marked with arcane, difficult to read labels. Due to the number of buttons, they are often so small they are difficult and annoying to use. Further, the physical layout of the buttons does not conform to any industry standard nor to an arrangement that most users find intuitive or even familiar. In addition, because of the small button size and counterintuitive layout, most users cannot operate a universal remote control by touch in a “heads up” manner but must instead frequently look down at the buttons to ensure the correct one is pressed. This represents a recurring, frustrating distraction for many users. Lastly, a conventional universal remote control has no capability to change its functionality based on different users' preferences, handicaps or other factors.